I Hate Mondays
by Kayla Jane
Summary: The meaning of love... How to tell her? It's not everyday you get to declare your love for someone. HPHG fluff.


Umm... this is a one-shot I guess. By: I wonder who? Saphiraemrys. Duh. Own me no anything. Rowling rich, I not. Bwahaha. Read and review please. )

* * *

**I Hate Mondays**

Nothing seems to be going right anymore.

Imean sure, you have some of the kids in school thinking you're a hottie, and then others who think you are the most disgusting piece of slime on earth. But it's probably all just natural.

I get frustrated sometimes, yes. Everybody does. But then there are the two who keep me afloat in this dangerous sea of hate that people call earth.

Hermione, with curly brown hair and intelligent eyes, helps me the most. She was there when Ron got mad at me in the fourth year. She always has been a little bossy too, but hey, I'm not one to complain when she lets me copy her Charms homework.

Ron, of course, is there joining me when I curse that ferret, Malfoy. He has been the one to think up devious plots of mischief. His fire hair and the freckles splashed across the bridge of his nose just spit out his personality all the clearer.

Then there's me, the famous Potter, scar-head, Potty, The-Boy-Who-Lived. But I don't think I'm that special. I've got the usual crappy appearance that all teenage boys have. I have the green eyes that my mum gave me. The scruffy black mop that I call hair doesn't really compliment my appearance, but I was born with it and I don't think it's giving up to a comb real soon.

But the cut across my brow must give people some idea of a "gifted spirit".

Whatever, I say. But there is more to life than just that. Ah. Much more. But love? No, love is for guys who don't have the world's expectations lying on their shoulders. But the way she looks at me…

The way she looks at me with those milky brown eyes hints something more.

I like her, heck, I might even love her.

But love is something for other people. I don't have time for love.

And yet, she tells me something different.

So now, I'm stuck by the lake, waiting for her, because I had to use my evil wand and send the evil note flying through the evil air to land in her evil plate.

During evil breakfast I might add.

Ergh. I hate Mondays.

But now… By Merlin's beard, there she is! But oh, there she is. Her hourglass figure sends shivers down my spine. And her hair flows behind in a brown cloud of glory. Merlin, there she is.

I hate Mondays.

Now the realization and desperation of my actions hit me. Crap. I just invited her out here to tell her how much I love her. Oh god here she is, here she is, here she-

"Hey, Harry… what'd you wanna tell me?" Hermione asks with a curious expression in her eyes.

"I- er- I just wanted to- urgh…" I am so stupid! Something is working wrong in my brain. A nerve or something. "Uh, Hermione, I wanted to ask you-"

"Wanted to ask me what, Harry?"

Nothing seems to be going right anymore.

And have I mentioned that I hate Mondays?

"Well, uh, what is- what is- what's the definition of… of… of love?" Okay, I know it sounds stupid, but it's the best I can come up with while my brain isn't functioning. Dang it, brain.

Her eyes seemed to lose a spark, or something. "The definition of lo- what in the world for?"

I hate Mondays!

"I just have the desire to know, I guess… here, walk with me." God, I hate myself so much right now.

We started a journey around the lake. And then she came up with the answer.

The answer to the stupid question that I so gracefully asked to cover up my desire to tell her how much I swoon over her at night, looking out at the stars, thinking of her. God, Hermione, why'd you have to go from a buck-toothed know-it-all to a graceful brown-haired wonder?

She sighed. "Umm, it's, oh! It's a profoundly tender, passionate affection for another person." She smiled and kept walking.

"Any other descriptions?" I said this only because, haha! I have a plan.

"Yes, but Harry, I got to tell you, you're kind've-"

Mondays are what I hate.

"Hermione, just say it. But look at me when you do." I took her by the shoulders and spun her around, so that her beautiful brown gaze met my green one.

"Alright, Harry. It's an intense personal attachment or affection. Happy?" She tried to walk again, but I stopped her. "Harry?"

And now I put my plan into action. "So an example might be… looking out at the stars through your dormitory window, calling out her name, wishing she would notice you?"

"That might be… Harry, what're you getting at?"

"Or inviting a girl out to the lake to tell her that you love her and fumbling around for an excuse to cover up the question, 'Do you love me, too'?"

Realization dawned on her face. "Harry, you…?"

"Yes, Hermione, I do," I gathered her into my arms and I felt her melting into my embrace.

I finally did what I had been so longing to do. And then I popped the question.

"So, do you love me, too?" I laid my chin against her forehead.

"Harry, I just couldn't get up the nerve to tell you for the past year…" she paused.

I lifted her chin.

She stared at me.

And then I did what I thought would be most natural.

I kissed her.

I love Mondays.

**

* * *

**

Please review. I hope you like it. Flame me if you must, but I must warn you, flamers will be laughed at. Evil, aren't I? okay… review.

_saphiaremrys_


End file.
